


out into the light

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Wyn had not thought himself a possessive person. He was wrong.





	out into the light

Wyn had never really thought of himself as the jealous type. It’s not that he thought himself immune to the emotion, because that would be arrogant, but he’s never had anything to be jealous over.

That changes very quickly when he brings Magnai to Costa del Sol.

It had been Tataru’s idea. Some nice downtime to relax – a little vacation. He’s certainly earned it after that incident with Lakshmi at the Ala Mhigan conference. Wyn may be loath to admit it, but he’s exhausted and the idea has more appeal to it than he might have thought initially. Lying on a beach, enjoying the warmth of the sun, and the view of Magnai in some of that delightful swimwear he recalls from his last time there is _definitely_ appealing.

But what he hadn’t counted on was that he wouldn’t be the _only_ one to appreciate a mostly naked Magnai.

And it took him more than a little convincing to get Magnai to even _consider_ wearing the swimwear he’s wearing. It had only been when he’d seen what Wyn intended to wear that he agreed.

Even though he’s seen him in all his glory previously, Wyn’s breath _still_ catches in his throat when Magnai steps out onto the beach, wearing little more than a pair of shorts and sandals. There’s very little left to the imagination and Wyn’s is certainly happy to fill in the blanks.

He’s quite sure that he’s gone red to the roots of his hair when Magnai steps up to him, an arm sliding casually around Wyn’s waist as he drops a kiss to his temple.

“You look lovely,” Magnai murmurs. And his gaze is more than appreciative as it rakes down Wyn’s frame; his mouth turning up rather suggestively into a smirk. “You approve?”

Wyn swallows. Hard, “Oh _yes_.”

Magnai laughs, the sound low and rumbling in his chest. It’s a very attractive sound.

It doesn’t take long, once they’ve settled into their selected spot, for Wyn to realize that they’ve attracted quite a bit of attention.

He spots them at a distance. Young women, mostly, staring at Magnai and Wyn absolutely is able to recognize the look in their eyes. He’s quite certain that he’s worn a similar one when previously confronted with the man. There’s a small part of him that can’t begrudge their reaction – for Magnai is an _incredibly_ attractive man – but there’s a sting in his chest that gradually registers itself as _jealousy_.

Wyn blinks, then casts a shy glance over at Magnai, who is stretched out and dozing on the blanket next to him. He’s striking, even at rest, with his warm golden toned brown skin and black scale markings that mark him as Xaela. Then there’s his height and build – and Wyn has to duck his head, his face heating up when he realizes the trail his mind is wandering off on.

Possessiveness is not something that Wyn thought he would feel. It’s always been Magnai who has been so in their relationship; dominant and more than willing to demonstrate his claim whenever either of them feel like it. Wyn’s not minded; he enjoys the feeling of being wanted, of being desired so.

Eventually, the women aren’t content to just admire from afar. It’s slow, and Wyn keeps a wary eye on them as they approach.

One of them smiles brightly at the two of them, “Hello!”

Much to her disappointment – and to a trill within Wyn’s chest – Magnai only cracks an eye open and grunts in acknowledgement.

Her smile slips a little bit, but she continues on, “My friends and I were, ah, hoping that you might like to join us in a little game.”

“No,” Magnai says. He shifts a little bit, crossing his arms behind his head and relaxing once more into his dozing state of being.

This time, her face does fall, and she retreats to regroup with her friends. Wyn watches them, then curls close to Magnai, feeling rather possessive under their furtive gazes. Not without a little bit of nerves curling low in his belly, he drapes an arm over Magnai’s waist and lets his head rest on his shoulder.

Magnai’s reaction is instantaneous. He drops an arm down, to wrap around Wyn’s shoulders. He rolls over, turning his back to the women, and regards Wyn with a slight quirk to his lips.

“You are jealous.”

Embarrassed to have been caught so easily, Wyn ducks his head, “I’m sorry. I know that it’s an–”

“What have I told you about being ashamed?” Magnai chides gently, tipping Wyn’s face up so that their gazes meet once more. “You have nothing to fear from them, Wyn. But I am flattered, nonetheless.”

He blinks. _Flattered_.

“I hadn’t thought…” Wyn says softly. He swallows, then continues, “I hadn’t thought myself to be particularly prone to feeling possessive.”

“It’s natural,” Magnai assures him. He leans down, brushes a light kiss against Wyn’s lips. “But let me assure you, you have nothing to fear – from them or anyone else. You are all I will ever desire, Wyn.”

Wyn’s well aware of the eyes on them. He can feel them boring into his back and can even catch a couple of Magnai’s admirers casting him looks over Magnai’s shoulder. But he ignores them, instead focusing his gaze on the man before him and smiling. Wyn leans in, catching Magnai’s mouth with his, and licking his way inside.

When they part, Wyn is breathless and a little light-headed, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Magnai replies. He runs his hands through Wyn’s hair, pecking a quick kiss to his lips once more. “I am more than grateful that this?” He cups Wyn’s face between his hands, “Belongs to me.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** “this? it belongs to me.”  
>  **Words:** 963 words
> 
> Written for a lovely anon over on [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by! I do take prompts and if you've got a tumblr and wanna chat, I'm always game to talk ships. :)


End file.
